Live, Laugh, Love
by Hkff13
Summary: First Fan Fic. AU. Alina and Melinda are twin sister both living with life threatening genetic disorders. This is there life, trying to make it through each day; filled with the up's and down's. This story is loosely based around Grey's Anatomy. More detailed summary inside. Please read!


Live, Laugh, Love

Summary:

First Fan Fic. AU. Alina and Melinda are twin sister both living with life threatening genetic disorders. This is their life, trying to make it through each day; filled with the up's and down's. This story is loosely based around Grey's Anatomy. A more detailed summary inside. Please read!

**Author Note: I have been thinking about this story for years and am only writing it down now. This is my First Fan Fic ever and an AU story. I hope you enjoy! This story is very loosely based on Grey's Anatomy. The characters in this fan fic may be out of character for most of this story. This story is about the life of two twin sisters and their family. In this story Arizona, Teddy, and one of my own character Kate are sisters. Teddy and Henry are still married, but Henry isn't a patient, but a doctor at the hospital. Arizona is still married to Callie. My own Characters Kate and another one of my characters Garret later on get married. As I said before, this Fan Fic is loosely based on Grey's Anatomy so it does not follow the timeline of the show, some character that appear may be from previous seasons or current seasons. **

**Please Read and Review! I hope you enjoy! Two more things then I'll stop talking. One, I realize that something's in this story would never realistically happen in real life, but this is how I see things playing out in my mind so that how I am going to tell the story.  
Two, please when you review I don't mind construct criticism, but if you're just going to be mean and hurtful don't say anything at all. Everyone on this site take pride in their work, as do I, so please be courteous. Sorry if there are small grammar mistakes I did proof read it but some error may have slipped through. Thank you! Hope you enjoy the story. **

Chapter One:  
(December 12, 1995)

To understand my story we have to start at the beginning, like most stories the beginning has to become before the middle or end to fully understand what's going on. My story no different just slightly more complicated…

It's two in the morning and Dr. Mary Olsen has almost finished doing some research about a new procedure that might help one of her patients. She likes catching up on research and charting at night; she is very much a night owl. She is just about to leave the research library when she feels her water break. Suddenly she starts to freak out, she only 28 weeks pregnant, it far too early for the babies to be born. All sorts of statistics about premature survival rates fly through her head. Mary calls to one of her one of her friends that is also in the library to get her a wheelchair and to bring her up to the Labor and Delivery floor. Once there the nurse's page her OB. Mary is then hooked up to all sorts of monitors to monitor her vitals as well as the babies. Then her doctor uses an ultrasound to check on the babies, the doctor determines the babies are in distress and need to come out now. Mary is wheeled down to the operating room for a C-Section to deliver the babies. Once the babies were out her doctor said "Congrats you are now the mother of two twin girls." After that everything was hectic, both babies A and B weren't doing well at all and we whisked off to the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit (NICU).

Mary was then brought to recovery and then back to her room. Some of her friends from the hospital were there waiting for her. "Congrats" they all said, but Mary was not really listening to them, all she could do was worry about her babies. An hour after she returned to her room, her OB, a Pediatrician, and a resident came into her room and told her that both the babies were stable but, both babies weighted just under and about two pounds. Both babies would require oxygen, surfactant and would need to be on a ventilator to help them breathe. The babies were too premature to suck, swallow, and breathe on their own, so they would be fed intravenously. The babies being so premature, their skin is a winkled purple, reddish color and very thin sort of translucent as you could see through the skin to the blood vessels. They told her that the babies were at a high risk for medical complication in the future and would probably have to stay in the NICU for an extensive period of time. Once the doctors were finished telling her everything she was told to rest and everyone was told to leave.

When she was finally alone, she could not rest because her mind would not stay quiet long enough, it was spinning with worry. There was only one person who she wanted to talk to and let comfort her, even though she had not talked to him in over six months… her brother Garret. She hesitantly dialed his number wondering what she would say. Surprisingly, he picked up on the second ring.

"Hello" Garret said

"Garret it's me" She said hesitantly

"Mary? Well, this is a surprise. How are you? It's been so long since we last talked, besides the occasional email." He said shocked

"I need you, after everything that has happen, you're the only person I really want to talk too…" She said in almost a whisper.

"Wait, what happen? Are you okay?" He said his voice full of concern for his sister.

"No not really I just need you. I know I'm asking a lot, but you're the only one I can talk to" She said in a very fast low whisper.

"Slow down, I can barely understand you. But you know I would do anything to help you. Just tell me what the problem is?" He said his voice full with growing concern.

"Well, how fast can you make it to California? I'm pregnant or was pregnant, I was supposed to be. My due date was not until two and half months from now, in the middle of February not December. But my water broke around two this morning and I don't want to be alone." She said in a very scared voice.

"Wait your pregnant since when are you pregnant? Why didn't you tell me?" Garret said in a very annoyed voice.

"I wanted to get everything sorted out first before I any of the family." She said in a defensive tone. "Please I'll tell you everything when you get here. Can you please come? I know it's a lot to ask, but please." She said pleading. It would be too hard to have this conversation over the phone, Mary thought.

"Yes of course, you know that. I will always be there for you, whatever you need. You just surprised me, that's all but thank you for calling. I'll be there as soon as I can." Garret said still a little bit shocked that his big sister was pregnant and didn't tell him.

"Thank you" Mary said.

"You're welcome, I'll see you soon" Garret said

As Mary hung up the phone, her worry was slowly dying down. Her brother was coming to help her and that made all the different. Her friends were great, but at times like these all she wanted was her family.

**I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it! Please tell me what you think. The story will get more interesting in later chapters; I just have to explain the background first. Tell me if you want me to continue this story. Sorry if there are small grammar mistakes I did proof read it but some error may have slipped through. Thank you for reading this!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
